


The Stache

by ZeEpicFangirl



Series: One-Shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Complete, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeEpicFangirl/pseuds/ZeEpicFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has a secret identity that he hasn't told Sam about as a superhero by the name of The Stache, but when he finally decides to tell his lover... it doesn't go the way he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stache

Sam was sitting on the recliner in the living room of his apartment, iced coffee in one hand, the other clicking through pages on his laptop leisurely while his socked feet lay crossed where they just barely managed to stay in the chair. The warm fuzzy green socks had been a gift from his roommate and long time boyfriend Gabriel for his birthday and he loved to wear them on lazy Sundays like this when he could just kick back and relax around their home. Except the quiet that would be relaxing for a normal person made Sam a little anxious. His lover wasn’t one to be able to stay quiet long even if he was an archangel of the lord and technically a super hero by trade.

 

Not that Gabriel knew that Sam knew about his ‘secret identity’. It was kinda hard not to be able to recognize his partner when his only difference in appearance besides the spandex suit was adding a phony mustache to his face. Still he let Gabriel have his fun. It was better then when he was being a trickster in his spare time and killing people.

 

A loud cough dragged Sam from his thoughts and his eyes darted up from his computer screen to meet Gabriel’s beautiful amber ones but upon seeing his lover’s face he had to choke back a laugh. “Uh, hello Gabe? Is there a reason you’re dressed up as, uh…” Sam started to ask completely blanking on the superhero name Gabriel had come up with.

 

“The Stache? Not because it’s roleplay night, I assure you. You see Sam, I noticed that you have been seeming very interested in the superhero in these parts lately and I wanted to let you know the truth… You see… I am the Stache.” He said very seriously and this time Sam couldn’t help it and fell into a fit if laughter.

 

“Wow, uh, I don’t know what to say… Gabriel, it’s pretty fucking obvious. All you do is change into that stupid looking gold leotard and put on your porn mustache. I’ve known for months now.” Sam admitted through his giggles while Gabriel looked completely offended.

 

“Then why haven’t you said anything! And my outfit is freaking awesome!” Gabriel cried with fake outrage spinning around giving Sam a good view of his ass in the very tight one-piece outfit.

 

“Because I thought you knew I knew! God it was so fucking obvious! I also know that you are purposely messing with people’s perception so they don’t know it’s you but seriously? Like there are real superheroes in the world! Dean would have fangasmed all over the place!” Sam pointed out and Gabriel pouted which looked completely insane with the mustache on.

 

“Fine! But you could at least show a little support! I saved a school bus full of orphans the other day and you didn’t even let me have dessert!” He complained whole Sam stood up setting the laptop aside and hugged his archangel.

 

“You should make Cas your side kick. Do that and I’ll make sure to pick up some cherry crumble tomorrow, alright?” He said pecking a kiss to Gabriel’s lips and wrinkling his face at the feel of the hair against his face.

 

“Too weird?” Gabriel asked catching the grimace and Sam sighed.

 

“I like you better without the get up. But I think what you’re doing for this place is great… Just try not to make the news so often. I know you’re in control of it all but one little slip and I’ll never live down the teasing,” he said grinning and Gabriel pulled off the mustache and wiggled his brows.

 

“Care to be my sidekick for the night? I promise I’ll make it worth your while.” He teased and Sam nodded.

 

“Okay but I have to work in the morning so I will have to sleep. Plus Dean has a hunt he wants me to research for him. So we’ll have to make it snappy.” He agreed not sure what being a sidekick would entitle but trusting Gabriel wouldn’t let him get hurt and that the reward would be worth it.

 

It was not worth it. He had been covered in slime, nearly eaten my piranhas, not to mention forced to wear a dress and heels for everything. He was never forgiving Gabriel for this. Ever. And there would be no more Stache. Ever.


End file.
